User talk:Kgartm1185
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Galaxy class" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 02:19, January 1, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. Please also note that images cannot contain watermarks or other insignia. 31dot (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Please re-read the image policy. If you continue to upload images without supplying the proper information, you risk being blocked until you read and acknowledge this page. 31dot (talk) 10:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Supplementary information in articles Please note that in-universe articles on Memory Alpha only include . If you are interested in contributing information from licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! 31dot (talk) 10:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Please re-read this. If you fail to acknowledge this page and continue adding non-canon information to articles, you risk being blocked until you read and acknowledge this page. 31dot (talk) 09:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 10:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Ship page formats Please do not change the format of ship sidebars. Do not capitalize things into title case. We do not use that here on MA. -- sulfur (talk) 17:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC)